la distancia nos unio chapter 1 primer viaje
by areli monserrat
Summary: haome y inuyasha se encontraran para ser felises en la vida


Capitulo 1

PRIMER VIAJE

EN NA ABITACION PEQUEÑA LA VERDAD MUY PEQUEÑA APENAS CABIA LA CAMA ENFRENTE UNA VENTANA ABAJO UN ESCRITORIO CON UNA LAMPARA DE NOCHE LAS PAREDES ERAN ROSAS EN UNA DE ELLA ESTABA EL CLOSET EN LA CAMA CON SABANAS COLOR DE ROSA DUERME UNA CHICA DE 1 AÑOS DECANSABA PLASIDAMENTE CUANDO SU DESCANSO TERMINO EN EL MOMENTO QUE ESCUCHA SU DESPERTADOR YA ERA HORA DE LEVANTARSE PUES ESE DIA IVA A SER MUY IMPORTANTE

PIPIPIPIPIPIIPI

-MMMM- HAO

HAOME ABRE LOS HOJOS Y PARPADEA VARIAS VESES PARA ACOSTUMBRARSE A LA LUZ QUE ENTRA POR SU VENTANA TOCAN EN ESE INSTANTE LA PUERTA

-ADELATE- HAO

-BUENOS DIAS HIJA- MAMA DE HAOME

-BUENOS DIAS MAMA- HAO

PERO HIJA TODAVIA NO TE AREGLAS MDH

NO MAMA TENGO TODO EL TIEMPO CALCULADO- HAO

NO IMPORTA MAS VALE ESTAR LISTA ANTES BAMOS AREGLATE, BALLATE TE ESPERO PARA DESAÑUNAR- MDH

OK MAMA BAJO EN UN MOMENTO –HAO

HAOME CON MUCHA PEREZA SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMA TOMA SU ROPA Y TOALLAS ABRIO LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO DEJO SU ROPA EN EL DEPOSITO DE ROPA SUSIA ABRIO LA REGADERA LLENO LA TINA Y POCO A POCO SE METIO AL AGUA PRONTO SALIO DE LA DUCHAY BAJO A DESAÑUNAR

HAOME BAJO Y PREGUNTO A SU MAMA

- QUE ISISTE MAMA-HAO

- PAN TOSTADO CON MERMELADA LECHE, Y FRUTA PICADA-MDH

-OK-HAO

HAOME PRUEBA EL PLATILLO

GUAO MAMA SABE DELISIOSO-HAO

GRACIAS A QUE HORA SALE TU CAMION- MDH

A LAS 10 DE LA MAÑAN-HAO

BUENO APURATE POR QUE TIENES QUE LLEGAR TEMPRANO –MDH

OK Y SOTA-HAO

SALIO TEMPRANO FUE A RECIBIR A UNA AMIGA QUE BIENE DESDE MONTERREY-MDH

BUENO BOY A PREPARAR TODO PARA IRME –HAO

OK PERO NO TE TARDES

COMO DIJO LA MAMA DE HAOME, NO TARDO MUCHO EN SALIR CON DOS MALETAS UN GRANDE QUE TIENE RUEDAS PARA ARRASTRAR Y OTRA UN POCO MAS CHICA ARRIBA DE LA GRANDE TODAS LAS MALETAS SON DE COLOR VERDE LIMON

HAY HIJA TU Y TU COLOR VERDE-MDH

CLARO MAMA ES MI COLOR FAVORITO LO ENGO QUE TRAER –HAO

SI PERO TAMBIEN EN TU ROPA-MDH

HAOME SE DA UN VIZTASO Y ES MUY CIERTO TRAIA UNA BLUZA VERDE LIMON UNOS JEANS DE MEZCLILLA Y UNOS TENIS VERDES ES CIERTO A ELLA LE GUSTA UCHO EL VERDE

BUENO LO TENGO QUE TRAER ME DARA SUERTE-HAO

COMO DIGAS BAMONOS O LLEGARAS TARDE-MDH

JAJAJA TU SIEMPRE CON TU BAS A LLEGAR TARDE-HAO

SISISI QUIEN MANEJA-MDH

SI QUIERES TU-HAO

OK-MDH

DEJA PONGO LAS MALETAS EN LA CAJUELA-HAO

DESPUES DE UN POCO DE TIEMPO LLEGAN A LA CENTRAL

LLEGAMOS – HAO

SI BAJA LAS MALETAS-MDH

OKHAO

MIRA TU ENTRA YO VOY A ESTACIONAR EL COCHE TE VEO EN LA SALA DE ESPERA –MDH

BUENO NO TE TARDES-AO

NO-MDH

HAOME ENTRA Y SE DIRIJE A LA CAFETERIA SE COMPRA UN CHOCOLATE Y UNAS SABRITAS CON MUCHO CHILE SE DIRIJE A LA SALA DE ESPERA LLEGA SU MAMA CONBERSAN UN RATO CUANDO ES HORA DE PARTIR

-OK MAMA LLEGO LA HORA –HAO

TE DESEO MUCHA SUERTE –MDH

GRACIAS MAMA-HAO

SE DESPIDEN DE UN ABRASO HAOME SE DIRIJE ASIA SU CAMION SE DESPIDE CON UNA SEÑA DE ADIOS A SU MAMAPRONTO LLEGO A GTO SALIO DE LA CENTRA CAMINO POR LAS CALLES DE UNA NUEVA CIUDAD TODO ERA HERMOSO SE PUSO SUS LENTES DE SOL CON LA ARMADURA VERDEOBSERBABA TODO BUSCABA SU HOTEL

-OYE DISCULPA EL HOTEL FIESTA AMERICANA-HAO

-SI ESTA EN EL VULEVAR MIGEL HIDALDO-

-OK MUCHAS GRACIAS-HAO

HAOME SIGE BUSCANDO SU HOTEL PASA POR UN RESTAURANTE SE LLAMABA TAISHO GURMET ERA UN NOMBRE MUY ORIGINAL COMO A 3 CUADRAS MAS ESTABA SU HOTEL ENTRO SE REGISTRO ENTRO A SU RECAMARA VIO UN RATO LA TELE CUANDO LA VENCIO EL SUEÑO FUE UN DIA MUY AGOTADOR

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""EN LA MAÑAN SIGIENTE HAOME SE METIO A BAÑAR SE PUSA UNA BLUZA VERDE COMO SIEMPRE SALIO A LA CALLE IVA MUY DISTRAIDA TRAIA UN LIBRO CHOCO CON ALGUIEN

HAA DISCULPA NO ME FIGE- HAO

NO TE IJES TOMA ES TUYO LE DA EL LIBRO

SI GRACIAS –HAO

ELLA SALE CORRIENDO SE LEISO TARDE LLEGO A SU ESCUELA HACER EL EXAMEN PARA ENTRAR LLEGA A SU SALON ENTA EL MAESTRO QUE BA A DIRIJIR EL PROGAMA TERMINA DE HACERLO Y LE INFORMA QUE LOS RESULTADOS LLEGAN HASTA DE UN MES

HAOME REGRESA A SU HOTEL NO PODIA ESTAR UN MES HAY ASI QUE DECIDIO IRSE A SU CIUDAD.


End file.
